


Love Agus Cumhdaigh

by Pandaabeer



Series: A thin Veil [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druids, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fairies, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Pack, Pre-Slash, Scent Marking, Slow Build, celtic mythology & folklore - freeform, fairy queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/Pandaabeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts secretly training to be an Emissary. But he keeps the secret from everyone only Dr.Deaton and a certain Alpha know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which he leaves

“What do you mean you’re going on a camping trip?” Scott couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was this really a thing, was his best friend really hiding something from him? “I can hear that you’re lying.”

“Okay, not camping, per sé. More like an extended research endeavour. I mean, if I’m going to do this whole be-human-super-close-to-a-werewolf-pack thing, I want to know a bit more about… Well, wolves. And everything else we might come in contact with.  And maybe if I actually know what I’m talking about half the time you guys might actually believe me.” Now that was the truth, perhaps not a full truth but definitely a truth.

“Alright, I’ll bite.”

“Not me, I hope.” The youth’s habit of breaking into people’s speech once again caught Scott off guard. His huge grin caused Scott to smile as well.

“How long will you be gone?

“As long as needed.”

 

“Are you sure about this?” Dr. Deaton looked at the young boy in front of him with a sigh. The boy was a bit old to be start but his mind was like a sponge and his family heritage and past experience might be able to get him through the intense training. You didn't have to be born a druid to reach enlightenment. The way the packs were congregating around the Beacon area, another Druid would only be useful. It was a blessing in itself that his mother was willing to even attempt to train one not from their family. But the underlying fact was everywhere: there were too few of them to go around.

“Well, as sure as I’ll ever be. I mean, how hard could it be? Like studying for a midterm, right?” His hands were twitching steadily. But Stiles was determined. He was sick of being useless, sick of being weak.

“Something like that.” Perhaps when this was over, Stiles thought, perhaps just maybe he could be Yoda.

Green eyes overlooked the pair while cunning ears picked up the conversation. The werewolf growled low in his throat as the taxi that held the hazel eyed youth took off. Leaving his crouched position he stalked over to the part time Vet part time emissary of his pack and struggled to control his anger.

“Where did you send him? Where are you leading my pack member?” Which was what the human was, no matter that no one called it by that name or mentioned it. Stiles was pack to the Alpha and therefore the everyone.

“He’s going to Ireland.”

“I can’t protect him if he’s across the ocean, I don’t know if you missed the memo but that’s my job.” The red rim that lined Derek Hale’s eyes was noticed all too well by the Druid.

“Have you ever thought that perhaps, he wishes to not need so much protection? And maybe he wishes to be the one able to protect and advise the people he cares about?” He could see the recognition dawning on the young Alpha’s face. Derek also wanted to protect but he had been weak once and unable to save many that he cared about. Stiles deserved the chance to protect what mattered to him. “Besides it’s his heritage. I think it will help him finally come to terms with his mother’s death. Especially considering what he learned about that.”

Derek thought silently. I guess learning that his mother had been an emissary and killed for werewolf business had gotten to the kid. He knew from experience what learning about a loved one’s murder could change in  you.  It was a little scary how much the two of them had in common, and yet how different they ended up.

“Fine, but I want the address.” Dr.Deaton handed out a piece of paper like he had expected it.  “You always know too much.”

“I’ve known you both for a very long time. Longer than either of you care to remember.” With that the doctor got into his car leaving the alpha wolf alone.

 


	2. The Nemeton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Druid camp hadn't exactly been what Stiles had expected. Especially when he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to believe.

“I really fail to see what climbing a mountain has to do with dedicating myself to philosophy and religion. It’s only dedicating myself to wanting to vomit.” A few snickers followed Stile’s whining.

It had been precisely 16 days and 4 hours since he arrived in Ireland. He arrived and started his training immediately; he didn’t even get to unpack or sleep. The plane ride had been exhausting. The light reading Dr.Deaton had told him to do was anything but light. Between fighting the urge to toss peanuts at the stewardess and the two full length novels he had to read… let’s just say his flight wasn’t the most pleasant.

He arrived at the small village at the base of a small (not as small as he would’ve liked) mountain. The only thought on his mind was catching up and adjusting to the time zone. But apparently none of that was allowed. His first class was plants. He luckily, he would argue, passed out very quickly after accidentally uncorking a bottle of nightshade.

“Well nitwit, if I can get my old ass up this mountain, your scrawny ass better do it too. And silently. And hopefully faster than me. I’m 118 - and still 100 years faster.” That had the old woman cackling. Her wiry hair and wrinkled dark complexion shook with the force of her mirth. The youth grumbled and continued to trudge up the mountain.

After the first week of learning about plants and studying what they looked like, their purposes, and how to pick them, every day they started up the mountain. Today was the first day they were off the soft trail he had become used to. Spending an hour or so up the side through trees and bushes cataloguing and picking various plants and shrubs for research, spells, and strangely enough tea, they hadn’t rested once. Hello - scrawny lazy nerd kid wants a break.

However, he didn’t hesitate to complain as it usually made him feel better, never failing to get a lovely sarcastic retort from none other than Grandma Deaton. The woman was sixty-five years young, as she liked to say. Stiles had to agree though, for her age she only looked on the wrong side of forty-five. But she was smart; genius. The Yoda of Yodas.

“About an hour to go!” He held back a groan and settled for rolling his eyes. The last time he hiked this hard through the woods he was looking for half a dead body. Right before his best friend got bit by a werewolf. Ahh the good old days.

Something like a song rumbled through the ground and up into Stiles’ legs and into his very being. A catchy tune, light and airy; one that made him happy. It wasn’t long before he was humming the tune. He was not exactly hearing but feeling. It took him a while before he realized he wasn’t the only one humming the tune. The women—there were six of them—sang a lively song in a language Stiles was very slowly learning. The thrum of music got louder and louder as they continued to sing and hum their way up the mountain.

Stopping suddenly Stiles looked up. He hadn’t realized they had finished their climb and reached the summit. He also didn’t realize the large amount of roots he had tripped over while climbing were all from one source.  Looking up at the tree hurt his neck. It was by far the largest tree he had ever seen. After living close to forests in California, that was saying something. Though it was the dead of summer there were flower blossoms not yet bloomed on the tree. The limbs extended far beyond where he could see.

“This is it. This is your Nemeton.” He said it mostly for himself as he was still in shock. But by now he should know better, the woman would hear him.

“Yes, this is her.” From what Stiles knew about Nemeton, for one to flourish so well and to be as powerful as he no doubted this was he wondered how many sacrifices had to be made, how many lives had this tree taken. “We’re here to make our sacrifices.” Stiles shuddered. Could he really watch someone to get killed? Would it be even him since he was a virgin? Shit. The elder must have read his look on his face. “Don’t worry she feeds on memories.” Memories, now that was something new. “Place your hand on the tree.”

The other apprentices did so quickly with no hesitation. Stiles stood there frowning; in all the expanse of this tree he was supposed to choose just one place to touch.

“Anywhere boy, you will have many times to feel out the tree. Just go to wherever pulls you.” Yeah sure, easy enough for her to say. The youth looked at the large tree and sighed giving in. Closing his eyes he reached out his hand. When it reached nothing, he went to step forward.

In a flair of limbs he tripped over a root of the large tree. A little yelp slipped past his mouth as he went to catch himself he hands landing near the base of the trunk. Safely secured from his little tumble he noticed a fog form around him. The sweet smell of rain after a hot day settled around him with a slight hum of music that he was starting to realize was very important. He closed his eyes enjoying with his other senses since he was losing all sight through the dense fog. His eyes stayed shut until he heard his name.

A figured appeared through the fog sitting on the grass and humming the same tune he had heard. Her hair was bright brown, if that could be a thing. Glowing in dim moonlight her fair skin and slightly freckled nose lead to a bright smile.

 

“Mom?” He called softly, though it didn’t take long until he realized he was in a memory, as mini him appeared in front of himself.

* * *

 

_“Mom?” A young boy called, brown hair a mess, his little hand lazily rubbing at his eyes, and his slight large dinosaur print pajamas dragging along the grass._

_“Hey, come here?” His mother, the beacon of light that she was, smiled and patted the grass beside her. A thumb in his mouth, the child rushed to take a seat. “You see that?” A slender finger pointed to the sky._

_“It’s the moon,” A sleepy yet eager mini Stiles answered._

_“It’s not just any moon, it’s a full moon. The moon is a holder of great power. It can control tides, the water which moves mountains, it can sway emotions and if you listen closely it can sway wolves.” At his mother’s request the child strained to listen, his face lighting up as he heard distant howls. The howls were disrupted by the sound of a car door shutting. “Come, your dad’s home. Let’s make him some cocoa!” That brought another quick smile to the youth’s face and he rushed inside._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on early season 3. And taking place during the summer as well. So details might change as episodes are released. Feed back is most welcome!


	3. Full moon Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the full moon Stiles is bored and visits the Nemeton alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that this story is placed after Season 3A with a few canon changes. Derek actually killed Deucalion and returned to being an Alpha. Scott is also an alpha but isn't interested in controlling the pack and Peter is off being a creep. I also worked out a few ages so hopefully you're okay with there being a 6 year age gape between Stiles and Derek. :)

It was hours before the full moon. The small town that housed the clan of Druids was a buzz. Left and right people rushed around collecting last minute ingredients, checking and rechecking inscriptions. Stiles was honestly just glad that he was getting a day off. He had woken up late, sleeping in for the first time in weeks. He enjoyed a slow breakfast and a dip in the lake that ran outside the town. All in all, he relaxed, though it didn’t stop his eagerness for a second of internet connection or even cell phone service.

Generally he missed his friends. When he’s not being corrected or forced to read a lengthy history of one herb or another, he misses them a lot. Though they all seemed to accept his lame cover story of summer camp, he wondered about their gullible tendencies. Seriously, he was 17 years old; what self-respecting teen age guy would be caught dead at summer camp? But apparently they bought it. Didn’t change the fact that a lot of the research he’d been doing via books and scriptures he could’ve done five times faster with a laptop and high speed connection. Though he did have to admit, there as something about holding and feeling the text that gave him a better understanding.

He remembered the last time he laid his hands on the old oak. The biggest Nemeton he’d probably ever see in his life, so different from the one in Beacon hills. But everything was different here, when they called Druids philosophers they weren’t kidding, half of the research and learning he did was discussed nightly. They were always looking for new answers, new cures, new and better methods for everything. They were knowledge connoisseurs if you will. When they said their powers stemmed from belief he didn’t truly understand until that day. A shake of his head was all it took to get him out of his melancholy. It was just turning into night fall and the town was silent. Besides the slow rise of power, Stiles could feel from the earth and descending from the moon.

Not that his mind was on the excessively large tree that served as the Nemeton he packed a small bag and set up the mountain. Usually dreading the climb they took he felt a certain pull tonight he started his journey elated.

The climb still took two full hours but it wasn’t the gruelling task that it usually felt. The tree towered over him the branches ad blossoms glowing as the full moon peaked through them. The song he was starting to recognize as his ‘voice’ as the elders called it. It drew him to the same curve of the trunk he accidentally grabbed onto his first time. With a sigh that was mix of relief and surprise, he surrendered to the fog that was flooding around him.

The scene was familiar it was one that had woken him from his sleep again and again.

_Derek Hale, the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack, was hunched over in defeat. The smell of water and fresh blood as Boyd laid dead. Stiles hadn’t felt this much agony since he was sitting in the hospital watching the doctors take his dead mother away. It was not just for the loss of a life of a guy who he called a friend even if the wolf hated him it was for everyone left behind. Especially Derek, the one who had lost so much, and still protected everyone no matter how shitty they were to him. It was the reason he laid his hand on the Alpha’s broad shoulder. The shook that went through the touch had haunted Stiles. How the Alpha had leaned into his touch and shuddered as the weight, the pain of losing someone else wore into him. And Stiles knew, he knew he had to do something –more- if only to keep the strong man he was helping from this feeling again._

_It was at that moment that an Eagle soared through the room and around the pair._

Waking from the Nemeton-induced memory, the youth was sure that was not how it had ended. He’d have to ask about that at some point. He added it to his mental check list. Were animals supposed to run through his memories? A howl split through the air and fully woke the brunet teen from his dazed state.

Howls on a full moon were something Stiles actively tried to avoid. Especially since the Alpha pack fiasco. Guess it was time to head down. It wasn’t because the howls were steadily coming closer and louder. At least that’s what he tried to tell himself, as he hurried but not ran down the mountain. A twig snapped and the Druid-in-training halted. He took a quivering breathe to steady himself.

“Calm down, calm down… It’s OK. This is a safe place.” Though no matter how much he tried to talk himself out of panic, this wasn’t safe. This was an unknown place, there wasn‘t his pack. There wasn’t his Alpha. There wasn’t anyone that would save him. “God damn it, that’s why I’m here, to learn to protect myself and others.” That seemed to work since he got his feet to unglue themselves from the ground.

Moving again, this time at a much more controlled pace, he knew he was being followed. The ‘voice’ that was becoming part of him told him to keep calm. A particularly loud snap flew that calm right out the window. His heart sped up and his speed increased and even through all of that, he still had to think that he was being followed by a very noisy werewolf. And he knew there could only be two reasons for that.

A)     It was a young wolf

B)      Or the were really liked scaring its prey first.

Tugging at the mostly wooden blade in his pocket, he gave a simple wish that he wouldn’t have to use it. He was really close to running through and running made the chase better for them. Well fuck, he thought, here we go. He started at a trot, but as he heard the movement in the forest behind he was soon full out sprinting. There, he was tackled by what felt like a truck. Elongated fangs and bright eyes that surpassed natural were far too close to his face. As quick as his hands could, he slipped out his knife to place it at the were’s throat.

“This is wood ash and I will kill you.” He applauded himself for his mostly steady speech. Though the body above him would for sure feel the increased heart beat and scent that boldly spelt out fear.

“Stilinksi?” A very familiar voice reached his ears, and damn it if that voice didn’t make him hold his knife tighter.

“J-Jackson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. It's been interesting writing the characters and trying to fit all of the pieces together. I finally ironed out a cohesive plot today so hopefully the story will progress a bit faster! ENJOY and leave comments I'd appreciate it.


	4. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks, and talks and talks some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than I wanted to be honest. I just wanted to get to the next chapter because it is the CUTE. And there is Derek and baby Stiles and eeeeeee.

 

“Dude, get off me.” Werewolves. Stiles was used to being scared of the thought of them. But the ones he knew, hell, even most of the ones he didn’t, were not as scary as the big bads he’s gone against. Or the big bads in his own pack. So anyone less than Scott or Derek (especially Derek) was not worth his fright. When the beta removed himself, still pretty wolfed out, Stiles finally slipped his knife back in his pocket. Eyes narrowed in suspicion the stared at each other.

“ **Why are you here?** ” The stare off continued as they spoke at the same time. Stiles rolled his eyes; the silence was actually ruining his life. And it would have no doubt continued if he didn’t break it.

“Well, I don‘t know what the werewolf in **London** ,” he emphasized his point, “is doing in Ireland, but this is the Druid’s like holy land or something and since this is my heritage and my new Job-thing, I’m here.”

“You’re training to be an Emissary.” It wasn’t a question but a statement and since Stiles has been trying to make Jackson‘s permanent state annoyed since junior high he answers.

“Yep!” He popped his P purposely. “That’s me. Druid to be.”

* * *

 

Days passed since the full moon. Training was back in full force. Every morning they took the trail hallway up the mountain for their herb training. Then it was back down for lunch and Stiles’ favourite class - Lore. Today, in fact, they were talking about Banshees. It was a particularly interesting topic for Stiles, since Lydia was once the ultimate object of his affections. Death bringers, they were called, but he found out it was more than that. They didn’t just find bodies, or bring about death, they shared a deep connection with the afterlife. Flirting with death, if you would. It was the first time Stiles took notes.

“Hey boy,” Stiles turned, he was about to be late for his religion class which was his most hated. He understood now more than ever that belief was a large factor in the Druids magic, but religion... too much had gone wrong for him to believe in the big guys upstairs.

“Yes ma?” Everyone called Grandma Deaton Ma, which made Stiles curious if she was even the Doc’s real mother, or if the woman was actually 118.

“You wanted to talk to me, yes?” He was definitely determined to be able to do that yoda thing after his training.

“How’d you know?”

“Wise oak, remember?” The youth smiled. As much as she had put him through hell and would inevitably continue to do so, he liked her.

“Alright, yes I do.” He followed her hand towards her small little house. As he did, words fell from his mouth. He explained how he was up the mountain and his memory at the Nemeton, how an eagle flew through it.

“Inhale.” He had forgotten to breathe. “Have some tea.” He gripped the cup and sipped it. All of his speed that he usually spoke with to make sure he got it all out before he got distracted, stilled.

“So yea, Eagle through my memory then werewolf that used to be in the pack was there.”

“Sometimes our favourite forms appear in our memories, as a way to bring us closer to our true selves.”

“True selves?” She sighed and shook her head.

“Why were Druids the ones to help Lycaon and his sons?”

“Because they’re also, oh, oh! Our true selves as in what we shift to.”

“Bingo!” She handed him a plate of cookies like it was a reward. He took two.

“True form huh.”

“And as for the wolfboy. He comes to visit every full moon. Lots of Weres like it here. They come to run once in a while.” Stiles nodded, but from freaking London. Literally countries away. It was Jackson, though, and he was rich.

“Thanks, for answering me. I should get to study.”

“I wouldn’t bother, Belief my boy comes in all forms, in many ways to learn. Not just from religion.” Stiles knew he liked her.

 

The brunet boy with brown eyes and pale skin frowned deeply. Fucking Jackson. After their awkward meet and greet the beta had the audacity to sniff at him and say:

“You smell strange.”

No, shit. When Jackson had turned and developed his werewolf senses, he’d never smelt Stiles before scent. Before knowing Derek and the increasing amounts of time the Alpha had pushed him and pinned him to walls changing Stiles’ scent. Even Stiles didn’t realize that was what the Alpha was doing until he had actually really got into werewolf lore.

“You mean I don’t smell like Derek.” He wasn’t sure why he replied but Stiles’ mouth got ahead of him enough times in his life that he had straight up accepted it by now. Fucking Jackson.

Stiles rolled over on his bed and brooded for a solid two minutes before he dragged his ass out of bed and prepared for the hike. Today they would reach the Nemeton  again. He wondered what memory would stir today.

_“What happens if Scott doesn’t find your magic bullet?”_

_“I have a last resort.”_

_“A last resort.” The memory continued as normal. He and Derek sitting in his jeep arguing over his disgusting looking bullet wound. Just as Stiles was reliving the part where he got unexplainably aroused as Derek’s threat to rip out his throat with his teeth, an eagle crashed through the wind shield._

“Fuck, holy shit, ok.” The fog was instantly gone.

“Langauge grasshopper.” Stiles frowned at being reprimanded. You’d swear up a storm too if you’d just almost been impaled by a large golden eagle. That could potentially be you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, so yea I know it's a bit confusing because really I want to speed past all this to get to the plot.


	5. Seiteach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek broods and remembers, Stiles talks, and Grandma Deaton cackles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took liberties with Stiles name. Even if people say it's Genim idc idc~ Gaelic names or go home. Also there's some other non-canonical things but I'm trying.

 

Derek sighed, he wouldn’t say he was moping but it was something close to that. The feeling was something he was used to, but hadn’t felt in over 3 years. It was his permanent state when he lived in New York. A mix of boredom and yearning. He was in his old family home the charred walls around him flickering images of his childhood.

He missed Stiles. He was man enough to admit it. The kid had been in his life forever. Or rather Derek had been in Stiles life for ever. Not that anyone but Derek knew that.(Well perhaps Deaton as well, but no one knew what it was exactly he knew) Derek barely remembered his childhood but he remembered the first day he met the boy.

 

_He was eight years old it was the middle of winter and he and his mother were in town. It was rare, besides school they never visited town or at least Derek hadn’t. He was too young, not in complete control. Today they were going to visit his mother’s friend. They pulled up to the small house that smelt like lavender and happiness, even from the inside of the vehicle he could smell it._

_Inside the house the smell was strong and made the young boy smile. He stopped at the front of the house slowly removing his shoes. His mother whisked away by a beautiful woman who smelled like summer._

_“Derek come in here.” Hurrying at his mother’s request the boy slipped into the living room._

_“Oh look how you’ve grown!” Up close the woman’s face was familiar. She used to be at his house a lot, used to bandage his knee when he fell even though it healed in seconds. He was still the runt of his family but that was okay, if this goddess like woman as smiling at him. “I want you to meet my son.” A little toddler waddled up to the group. His purple onesie causing him trouble walking._

_“This is Derek say hi.” The young child made a little bubble and squeaked out a little hi._

_“Derek this is Seitheach, we call him Sei.” Eight years old and still very much a curious puppy he held at his arms to hold the baby. He had held his little sister plenty of times at home so he knew how it would work. Still not completely in control of his wolf it was only natural that he growled and his canines extended when the child pulled at his hair._

_“Der-“ The baby tried to say his name and slapped him on the nose. “Bad dog.” Musical laughter sprung from the woman who smelt like summer. Just as quickly as the young boy wolfed out he was back to normal frowning the baby smiling happily in his hands._

_“You weren’t even worried were you?” Derek’s mom asked her friend._

_“He’s my son, if he couldn’t handle a puppy what kind of mother would I be?”_

_The visits continued. Not often but at least once a year while the woman’s husband, a cop, was at work and the two wolves deemed it safe to drive into town and visit the Stilinski mother and son. Derek never sure why he was forced to go but always happy to play with the much younger child in a mostly human way that his family and pack didn’t._

_At least until the woman died. The funeral was a dark and rainy day only fitting for a woman who brought sunshine. The two wolves were off to the back, Derek now 16 and through one tragedy in his life. He was grieving over his first love and rebounding by dating a much older woman..._

_Then there was the fire._

Derek growled storming out of the burnt husk of a house and into his car. He’d drive home, and work out until he collapsed from exhaustion. At least that was his plan until he smelt hi entire pack humans and all outside his home. Just great.

* * *

 

The Summer was half way over his training was going well. He’d basically aced, if they had grades, his mythical creatures and lore class. So it was no longer needed for him to attend giving him more time to spend with Grandma Deaton.

“Do you want to take a walk with an old woman?” He wasn’t doing much really just practicing the precise method of ceremonially grinding of mistletoe, on some grass he plucked.

“Sure.” He tosses the mulched grass to the ground reminding himself to clean his mortar ad bowl later. 

“Tell me about your pack?” That wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting when the older woman lead him on their walk.

“What?” He choked on air as he did so often.

“It’s obvious you have a pack, besides what Alan has told me. There would be a much longer training and it would be much slower if you didn’t have a will, a want to learn and with us, it’s always pack.” The smile that filtered the woman’s face was almost sad, or rather if Stiles looked properly nostalgic.

“Well there’s my best friend he’s a true Alpha who doesn’t want it. There’s Allison the hunter, Issac he’s the puppy.” Stiles smiled fondly. “The we have Danny he’s not turned yet but..” He shrugged, Derek had been talking about recruiting another werewolf and the pack had all kind of agreed that it should be Danny. Especially when the guy had a crazy Alpha boyfriend. “Lydia she’s a banshee.” A grey eyebrow lifted in question. “There was Cora and Jackson but.. they don’t stay in town. Then of course, there’s Derek. Our Alpha.”

“5 werewolves two humans and a banshee walk into a bar.” Her joke caused her to cackle in glee. “That’s some pack.”

“Yea, they’re alright. Took us a while but they’re alright.”

“Then there’s you, the emissary.” They had been walking up the trail for a while now talking. They had done so quite often. Stiles enjoyed the older woman’s company.

“Yep, I’m the one they come to for info even before Dr.Deaton or I knew about my spark. I guess it was always my role. Now I’ll have the credentials to maybe be good at it.” He rambled on.

“Yes, very good at I suspect, between your impressive lineage and your cunning.” The woman stopped and took off her sun hat. A little wink and she disappeared nothing but her clothes remained.

“What the…” Stiles looked around.

“Grab my clothes boy I want to show you something.” Looking quickly up into the tree where he followed the voice Stiles stared up at an owl staring straight at him in broad daylight.  “Sometime today!” A talking owl that just flew off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUTE RIGHT?  
> I wrote this and actually died because baby stiles woah


	6. True Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles has more memories, and there's something wrong with the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 08/25 I'm away next week for a lovely business trip so I'm queueing things

They reached the lake, Stiles following the owl faithfully.

“This is my true self. Not many of us show it off. It’s harder to cast, and give advice without hands. Not to mention non-locals get spooked by talking animals.” Stiles half smiled and shrugged; humans did spook easily. “Sit and dangle your legs in the water. Water, like the moon, has great power. A conductor if you will. Think of our spark as electricity, it moves more freely this way.”

Nodding, the brunet slipped off his shoes and socks and placed himself on a rock were he could easily place his feet in the lake. He sighed and settled as comfortably as he could with a sharp edge of the bolder poking his left butt check. Meditating to a part eluded Stiles, he didn’t do still, he didn’t do quiet. But he tried because this was his biggest challenge and summer was moving quickly.

Hours passed by on that lake before darkness fell. Stiles sunk with defeat. He had found peace near the end but only because his exhaustion and hunger had him near passing out.

“Good, it will get easier as you find your centre. I’m going to fly back, be a good boy and bring my clothes I’ll make you something nice.” With that the owl that was Grandma Deaton flew off.

* * *

 

_“Don’t you dare die. I swear to god if you die I’ll bring you back and kill you myself.” Stiles was sobbing, his nose was running and his eyes swollen. His hand hurt from slapping the unconscious werewolf below him. “Damnit Derek, please.” He choked out, his throat clenching. He pulled back his arm and created a fist. Here it goes, it this didn’t work he would probably scream. Just as his fist was about to connect, the werewolf’s eyes flashed open his hand grasping tightly at Stiles’ wrist._

_“Oh thank god.” The brunet youth sighed out, his hand still caught in the steely grip. His other rested on the chest of the alpha._

_“I’m fine.” Green eyes looked at him stronger, the emotion hard to place. “I promise, I’m fine.” The strong arm pulled the younger boy into his chest in an awkward hug. Stiles was so beyond relieved that he even chose not to comment on the way the wolf was deeply inhaling against his hair._

_“We should go.” Opening brown eyes, he came face to face with the bright golden eyes of the Eagle._

 

 

“What?” It’s nearly a growl because Derek Hale has had enough shit today. He wanted to brood in peace.

“We think we have a problem.” It was Scott who answered. It was always Scott, at least when Stiles isn’t around. That thought made him growl some more.

“We don‘t think we have a problem – we do have a problem.” Lydia, he would listen to, if only because she was smart. She somehow got into the pack which Derek wasn’t sure how he felt about. Banshees were new to him, he never dealt with one before but he was fairly sure he was glad she was on their side.  He raised an eyebrow and then glared it was his sign to get on with it. “Two people in home room have gone missing.”

“So?”

“It’s a bit strange that they would just up and disappear.”

“It’s summer time, people go on vacation. How about before you go crazy with assumptions you try thinking?” Harsh but he didn’t care; he didn’t go around being nice.

“Look, Deaton said that this place has become a beacon since the Nemeton has power now. There could be something weird going on.” The Alpha sighed looking at his rag tag group.

“Why don‘t you ask him then.” With that he slammed the door of his room shut, though he knew that since Isaac permanently lived there, they could get in whenever. He didn’t care, he was completely over this conversation.

 

* * *

 

“So they think something is going on.” Stiles worried his lip. It seemed that Jackson didn’t just visit Ireland, he had relocated there after a bad moon in London. A busy city was not the best place for a packless beta werewolf.

“Yup, and our doting Alpha left them high and dry.” It said something to Stiles that Jackson still considered himself pack. It said something about their pack that they thought the same. Stiles just wasn't sure what that something was.

“Who told you?” Stiles was sitting crossed legged on the ground, fiddling with his fingers. He was actually bouncing little currents back and forth but they were essentially invisible. Jackson was standing, leaning against the tree. He sat in front. His leg rested nonchalantly on Stiles shoulder.

“Isaac.” Of course; their little omega would. It started as a joke calling Isaac the Omega, he was the child of the pack–the youngest—and he was in Stiles’ mind close to everyone. So no, he wasn’t the lone wolf Omega but he was the one everyone most wanted to protect.

“Figured,” Stiles stretched and stood up. “It will work itself out, they’re strong.”

“Yes, but they’re also stupid.” He couldn’t help but snort. He wasn’t saying that was true, but… it was mostly true.

“I’m walking up the mountain, classes are done for the day. This place at first was worse than school but it’s much better. Pass a course and you’re done! No more forever. And the courses are fun and--“ Stiles looked around and sighed. Jackson was gone. “Ass.”

So he walks up the mountain alone, or at least partially, because the owl circling around his head counts as company, especially when it’s actually Grandma Deaton.

“Sit and think. Quietly think inside of yourself.” Stiles sighed. It had been  three months, a month before he had to go back to school and start his mundane life, the one outside of wolf packs and being a Druid. The past month he had finished his herb class, aka mountain climbing 101, and of course his knowledge on lore was above par. He could probably write a bestiary; to be honest he had already started. There was only belief and spells to go. “Think about nothing.” Another sigh and he tried to calm.

It had been easier to calm since he came here. He hadn’t taken his meds since the fourth week of spells. He chalked it up to all his energy being spent into spells and his road to enlightenment, or like what he was trying to do right now. Find his true self. It was hard, but not as hard as the first time. It got easier with each go, but what was he supposed to look for?

It must have been hours or at least a really long time and he was starting to feel hungry. But he could slightly hear it; the song that invaded his dreams and rumbled through his body whenever he got close enough to the Nemeton. Without noticing it he started to sway. Rocking back and forth, his breathing slowing, on the verge of stopping. Behind his eyes, he saw visions of his pack during happy times. Issac and Lydia’s smiles, Allison and Scott running through the woods. The time he and Danny had that epic pillow fight and Derek. Derek everywhere. A pop of magic associated with the casting of spells alerted Stiles to open his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress? Plot? Maybe?


	7. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where shit happens or In which two forces reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on business trip.  
> Life.

He looked around his clothes around him, his body felt lighter, the trees looked larger. He stepped out of his clothing and took in the world in varying shades of gray.

“I can’t fly.” It was weird to talk in this form. Very weird, and it kind of made him want to sneeze.

“No, because you’re not an Eagle.” The old owl’s amusement dripped from her voice.

“Oh...” Stiles took catalogue of his new form. He could freely feel his four limbs, blink his eyes and sniff through his snout. “Oh my god, only me. Only I would be a wolf in a wolf pack. Jesus.” The owl was still laughing.

“Not only you. Though, it is rare. There have only been a hundred or so wolves in our history. We usually take forms that represent us. Owl for wisdom, eagle for courage, cats for mischief, and wolves for cunning.” She sent an owlish wink like she had expected this. “Your grandfather was a wolf. I’ll grab your clothes, trot back to town.” Stiles sighed in his new wolfish way and started down the mountain.

* * *

 

The next weeks or so flew by. He finally finished his beliefs class after he’d shift and now there was only spells, a class that would have to continue throughout his normal life. It was more of a practice makes perfect kind of thing. Instead, he took his time working on his bestiary and reading fairy tales and legends as they always had some truth to them.

There were three weeks left until school started. Jackson had stopped by a few times, again on the full moon, where they somehow ended up passed out by the lake after a long chat. And Jackson finally telling Stiles to shut up and let the beta enjoy the smell of pack. Stiles had, however, found where the youth was living. The last full moon of his stay was approaching and Stiles was actually looking forward to his first moon as a wolf, though Grandma Deaton had insured him he wouldn’t feel the same sway as werewolves did. His true self was still human, or rather druid, just with the body of a wolf.

Stiles was lying in bed bored out of his mind. It was too late to do much but lay there, and he had nothing he was currently reading and had no will to start something that would keep him up at night. So he resigned himself to trying to sleep, but the noises were keeping him from relaxing. A creak here, a slam there, the wind rustling through his suddenly open window – **SLAM-**

His head hit the back of his bed rest and his body was still. Glowing red eyes stared down at him. In a move stolen straight from Ms.Black aka crazy-Deirach-love-spell-using-bitch Stiles kicked up at the werewolf. He threw a little of his spark into it as well, shocked by the sudden movement the Alpha was actually pushed to the middle of the room. Feeling the tingle and the song that was his power, Stiles threw up his hands and a circle of mountain ash dropped around the unsuspecting werewolf.

He panted from the exertion that it took to do something like that, especially without a spell. Did Stiles ever mention how useful chanting a couple of words and using ritual was? Because it saved him a lot of his damn energy intake. Moving to the doorway, he flicked on the light. His mouth dropped at what he saw, before he set his jaw to keep himself from smiling.

“What’re you doing here? Oh my god you flew here. The full moon is tomorrow. Derek I swear to god. Do werewolves even like flying?’ He was whispering as fast as he could, his hands flailing in a way he hasn’t done all summer.

“Stiles.” That was a warning growl. He was used to them all, and could very much classify every single growl that left the Alpha’s mouth at least when it was directed at him.

“No seriously, what are you doing here? Are you trying to give me a heart attack, because I swear. We are not back home. I was actually getting used to you not crawling through my window! And don’t even get me started on how you even knew I was here. I mean, I know you’re a huge control freak and feel the need to know everything but this was for me. This was about me, not you, not us, not even the pack. I wanted to come back and be better.”

“Stiles.” The growl was past annoyance and steady in frustration.

“No, hold the fuck on. I am not done. You better not have threatened the doc to know where I am. Even Scott doesn’t know. My dad barely knows! He thinks I’m at summer camp for NASA! NASA! Do you even know what that is. Tch, of course not. Anyway I want answers, so speak up.”

“STILES!” The name was yelled and Stiles was pretty sure half the town had woken up. Especially since his little temporary home had shook.

“WHAT?” Stiles turned around from the epic pacing he was doing to look at the werewolf.

“Mountain. Ash.” The words were bit out and Stiles had the decency to look sheepish.

“Oops!” With a very casual wave of his hand because things like breaking bonds and making holds was easy for him now. “Oof.” He was shoved against the wall as soon as the barrier was gone. “Oh good we’re back to this again. It’s like I never left.” He should probably shut up considering Derek’s eye colour was a fascinating shade of Crimson. He huffed when the Alpha deeply inhaled. “Did you want something? Has to be pretty important if you’re in my room in Ireland.” The bright red eyes flashed quickly back to green.

“I need your help.” The voice, though, as stoic as usually, was tense and laced with something like pain. Stiles nodded the action making him slightly dizzy. He may or may not have over done it today. Especially since he spent a long while of it as his wolf. Strong arms lifted him when his knees gave out.

“I’ll help, I’ll help but maybe in the morning I’m dead tired.” He didn’t even manage a yelp when he was placed on his bed. Probably because he wasn’t sure when or how he got there.

“Sleep Stiles.” The command is soft but it wass a command. The boy wraped himself in blankets and rest his head on the pillow. Minutes passed, the tired boy--scratch that, exhausted boy, huffed once and moveed to one side of the bed.

“Just get in, don’t hog the covers. And when, because I know you will, you mark me with your scent because I smell different, and like Jackson and nature and not pack, wait until I’m asleep.” It’s quiet grumbling by the time he’s done talking. His face buried in the pillows. “Get in the bed Derek.” The command is soft, but it was a command.

It’s obeyed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from my phone is starting to give me hives


	8. Home sweet home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are pack piles and revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my business trip. It was really informative and stuff, and now I just want to finish this so I can write more and cry over my babies

Stiles woke up, just his eyes first, the sun was barely in the sky. It always takes him a bit to actually get up in the morning. The transition from the living dead to hyper ball of sunshine was sometimes a slow one. This morning though that was fine, because there was a big bad scary Alpha sprawled across his chest. He pried his eyes open and sighed. There was also a not so scary Beta sitting on his desk. Giving him a really strange look.

‘what?’ Stiles tried to ask with his face his eyebrows lifting. He wasn’t sure why he was so adamant about letting the Alpha sleep when Stiles himself had been woken up plenty of times by the werewolf.

‘What is that?’ The confused look was returned with a wave off Jackson’s hand. Stiles however knew better. Perhaps before he hadn’t known everything, or read as much about then but now. Now he literally wrote the book on werewolves. With a roll of his head and a wave at his hand for Jackson to get in the bed, Stile’s waited.

Jackson had been away. He didn’t know the new pack ways. Or at least wasn’t comfortable with it. To be honest Stiles wasn’t completely either. But he understood, he understood when he would help Isaac through a bad day by sitting so close to him during practice the coach thought they were dating. He understood when he went shopping with Allison so she could complain about Scott. He also understood Jackson’s life. They’ve known each other for too long. Stiles knew Jackson needed pack, knew that the blond leaving for another continent was the worst thing for the Beta. So Stiles waited while Jackson went through some internal war with himself.  Finally the beta stood and toed off his shoes and tried to find a place on the bed.

“Just once just for-“ A quick flash of blue eyes towards the sleeping Alpha was all Stiles needed to understand. He mentally shrugged.

‘”Shut up and get in.” So he did. Somehow maneuvering himself onto the bed made for two people max and curled around them both. A growl alerted them both to shut up and Stiles closed his eyes. Even though he was lying in a much too small bed with two freaking werewolves and one was his biggest school enemy and the other was Derek-my-range-of-emotion-is-none Hale. Even though they were both breathing deeply through their noses sniffing at him, freaking werewolves, but he couldn’t help but smile; at least he liked taking care of them. And now he could do so properly. 

* * *

He awoke to cackling. Very familiar cackling. He sat up quickly forgetting about the fact that he had not one but two werewolves in his bed. Both who were now on high alert growling and eyes flashed red and blue respectively.

“Morning boys! Or rather afternoon.” Stiles glared out at the sky. It was afternoon. It was strange he hasn’t slept in since years. Today though he had slept and slept. Then again he did have an exciting night of crazy werewolves. He looked over at Grandma Deaton with a little smile on his face. “So boy, introduce me.”

“Ma, this is Jackson  and... Derek.” He introduced the groggy and still growling werewolves who say the lady as a threat. “Guys, be human for a while Jesus Christ.”  That snapped the two out of it and they stood up like respectable men and said hi to Stiles’ mentor. He was glad for that, it was the full moon and it did hamper their control.

“Full moon tonight. I also suspect it will be your last day. If you don’t mind I’d like to teach you one more thing.” Stiles nodded. It seemed that the woman always knew everything, he was getting tired of hearing her ‘wise oak’ excuse. She had to be psychic.

“Uh, I think Jackson will show you around. Uhh, you can run in the woods tonight it’s safe? Uhh, I’m going to go now.” Stiles stumbled out of his small home and followed the lady. He had completely forgotten that he maybe should have put on something more than boxers and a tank top.

“Here we are.” Stiles said of the thrum of the music, reminding him so much of the first time he came to the Nemeton.

“It was nice to have you. Your pack from what I seen seems nice. I hope they treat you nice.”

“They do.” Usually. But Stiles didn’t want the old lady to worry.

“If they don’t you can come back here. We’ll house you.” He nodded at that. “I want you to have one last memory with us before you go. This tree is a gift. I’m aware that the one at your Beacon Hills is not as safe or friendly as ours. It will be your job to change that, purify it. These trees can live on blood, death or they can live on hope.” He nodded again understanding. It would probably be hard but he had read the books and studied the spells. He would bring a little bit of peace back to Beacon Hills. “Lay your hand on the tree.”

He was quick to obey. Unlike the first time, where he looked at the expanse of the tree and wondered where he would fit. Now though it was like coming home, his space was there by the trunk of the tree a large root that called to him. With a large breathe he smelt the forest and inhaled the song before touching this beautiful tree of memories one last time.

_Water splashed his face, his breathing was heavy but still steady. He could’ve let him drown. He had almost done it. It would’ve been one less wolf to worry about. One less problem. But looking into the green eyes as he treaded water. There was no way._

_“Thank you.” Shocked. That was what he was feeling, besides being tired and panicky he was shocked. Derek Hale Alpha just apologized._

_“No problem, can’t just let your ass die.”_

_“You could. You hate me, you don’t trust me.”_

_“I don‘t hate you. I honestly don’t think I could.” That was a truth, which surprised them both. The steady beat of Stiles heart confirmed what he was saying. “I would trust you, if you weren’t trying to kill me or my friends all the time.” His words fell into silence but he was heard. There was no way he couldn’t have been being so close to the other._

_“I trust you as far as I can throw you.” Stiles thought on that for a while and finally smiled, his arms clinging a bit tighter which if anyone dared to ask Stiles would deny was a hug._

_“Good thing that’s pretty far.” The boy looked up at the ceiling and stared up at the circling Eagle._

Fog cleared from Stiles eyes, and it was late. He was in his memory longer than ever before. The night was in full swing the full moon high in the sky.

“The eagle was still there.”

“As I thought. Sometimes, it happens. Sometimes the animal in your memories turns out not to be you but a passed on relative, or close friend, or mentor. A way to say ‘this, this right here is important, this matters’ so whatever memory you’ve had with this Eagle interrupting is something you should take heed to. Whatever it maybe.” The woman explained, though she was in her owl form.

“Important huh...” That gave Stiles something to think about. Something he didn’t want and wasn’t ready to think about.

“Did you know boy, that your grandfather was a wolf.” Stiles shrugged, it wasn’t something he was completely aware of but something he felt like he just knew. “Claudia though,” The words were nothing but a consoling whisper now. “Claudia was a Golden Eagle. Courageous all the way through.” Stiles said nothing but started his way down the mountain. He tried to not let his despair show. His mother, his, he sighed there was no time for this. By morning whatever crisis his pack was in would fall into his lap. It was his first real time advising and helping his pack he had to get his head in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day there will be a plot involved. Maybe one day I will learn to properly write character development.


	9. Well Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home had never felt so good. Even with half the town missing and grumpy werewolves and Fairies. Just another day in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More swearing than is really necessary

 

“Oh finally mom’s back.” Stiles wasn’t expecting to be hugged so thoroughly by Isaac. But sure enough there were blond curls stuffed close to his nose and a young werewolf attached to his torso.

“Don’t call me that.” It had started as payback for calling Isaac Omega but the blond wouldn’t give up. To be honest Stiles didn’t mind too much. He has after all helped teach the kid werewolf things that their Alpha didn’t quite know how too much like how he helped Scott. Like actual control different anchors, things that came more naturally to born wolves. Even as he grumbles about the nickname he is running his hands over the curly locks.

“Status update?” Derek’s voice, near growl breaks them up and Isaac looks up from the hug and moves closer to Derek. Not touching but closer, and looks to Jackson with a bright light in his eyes. Stiles has to stop himself from shaking his head. Puppy indeed.

“Everyone’s gone, except Danny.” The mood drops like a pin. Everyone heard the words not said. They’re all gone as in their pack. Derek’s insides howl, or his wolf does. It’s a feeling that’s easily echoed by Stiles’ insides. As soon as the words were out of their mouth they were moving. The four of them stalked through the airport.

“I know this is a shitty time and all but I’m really happy to be back.” The moving pack stopped and turned to Jackson. Stiles’ face softened as it does often when thinking of Derek’s first turned. Tension lifts if only a little bit.

“Me too, wish the circumstances were a little better. Okay Isaac, tell me what happened. Tell me who and how disappeared.” They were in the car Stiles and Isaac in the back seat. Pack dynamics go, even if Jackson wasn’t around for the past year he got front seat. “Tell me. I can find them I promise.” Stiles reassured the werewolf and the blond nodded.

“Okay first it was just people we didn’t know we didn’t notice. It’s not the whole town, but most people have caught on. But there’s a total of seventy people missing.” For Beacon hills that’s a lot of people. “We didn’t really notice until we tried to ask Deaton. But he was gone, apparently having been gone for two days when we finally went to check. There’s others as well. Then they started on our pack. Lydia was first.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at that. Lydia was still everything. Perhaps not in the burning love way he used to feel about her but she was still a force of nature.

“Who next?”

“Allison, it was a while after that, before someone else from the pack was taking. Scott was next.” Stiles frown deepened Scott was an Alpha in order for him to be taken this was definitely something super natural. He thought long and hard. Isaac and Danny were left but what was the pattern there has to be a pattern.

“Get me the names of the ones from homero-“ The car swerved to the side and screeched to a halt. “Gee wilikers batman what the hell.”

“Jackson.” The word was a growl. A very tense, very close to losing control growl. Stiles looked up and poked his head to the front seat. The beta was gone, Jackson was gone.

* * *

 

 

“Alright, I think. I think I got it.” They were in his room. It was comfy it looked the same and was comfortably a lot like home. “Read that back to me.” They were also there because he needed his computer, wanted his own bed and wasn’t ready to go to Derek’s new house, but that last reason he kept to himself. He listened quietly as Isaac read back the names of those outside of the pack. “Alright, I pretty much got as much as I can. There’s a few variables left but I can’t do anything more without seeing. So for now let’s find where the others are.” He rolled his shoulders and went to his closet. He pulled at a map of Beacon Hills and held his hand out.

“Why do you have a lock of Scott’s hair.” Stiles mumbled something to the point of ‘voodoo’ when Derek asked.

“Can  you actually do voodoo?” Isaac's voice was a mix of awe and nerves.

“I’ll have to try one day.” The human hummed to himself. “I’ll get grumpywolf over there to donate, for research purposes obviously.” His mouth snapped shut at the glare focused his way.  “Ohhhh kay, so I’ve never done this before so here’s hoping it works? I’ll point out now that I’m no Hermoine.” He ignored their incredulously looks and set about his spelt. The familiar thrum of his magic was distance now not as strong as before. But this was Beacon Hills, and the power here wasn’t pure and close to tapped dry. But he figured he’d take it since it was his ‘death’ that fueled it. Only fair.

“What’s happen-“ Isaac  snapped his mouth shut when his Alpha’s eyes glared him down.

“There.” His voice even to himself sounded far off. The crystal he was holding had dropped to a point in seemingly the mild of nowhere just outside the preserve's lines. “That’s where they are.” He sounded sure even though it was the first time trying something he'd only read about before. But he had a feeling and if he learned anything over his summer it was to trust that feeling.

“Are you sure?” The voice was strung tight, and Stiles looked at Derek and shrugged.

“I did give you the disclaimer. If anything it’s a place to start.” He stared down the dark haired werewolf and waited. Finally Derek nodded. Decided on their course, they headed out.

“You look like the living dead.” He felt like it too, to be honest. It was hard working magic in this place, it took it right out of his body rather than from the land. He had to fix his home, but it would have to wait.

“I thought zombies didn’t exist. But I think I will nap while we drive.” The place was not a particularly long drive, but it was early even Friday and they had to cross town, aka traffic. So he’d have some time to sleep.

* * *

 

He woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder. With blurry eyes he looked up at Isaac hovering over him  with a worried look on his face. Stiles sat up with slight dizziness but managed to exit the car.

“I’m fine, do you have the map?” At the beta’s nod they traced into the forest all of them on edge. There was a very good chance they were fucked.

Half an hour later they stopped, it was nearing sundown and this was where the map had led them. Even the warm crystal in his pocket had cooled. This was it. Too bad there was nothing here, but that solidified the shit they were in. “Fairies.”

“What?” The two werewolves snapped to attention when he spoke.

“Nothing yet, do you two see anything?”

“No.” That was a growl.

“This should be it, “ and that was a roar. Stiles shivered looking at Isaac who was all amber eyed and fangs.

“I watched them all disappear.” He was pacing trying hard to calm. Stiles wanted to wrap up the boy in a hug and never let go. “Oh! Where’d it go?” His eyes ere back to their norm and Isaac looked around confused.

“You saw something what was it? A door? A person?” He had to ask, anything that would deny what he had deduced was happening.

“I saw a door but it’s gone now.” Fuck.

“Try wolfing out, I’m pretty sure I know what’s happening.” Isaac was quick to follow as Derek had kept mostly silent.

“There.” Isaac pointed to the thin air. Double fuck.

“About a hundred years ago there was a town up state just smaller than Beacon Hills. One day, after a relative had stopped taking calls a woman went for a visit. When she got there no one was in town. No one, no people to be seen; it was a complete ghost twn. No one from this day knows what happened, though in certain circles, ie; supernatural types it’s believed they were all captured by Fairies.”

“Fairies? Are you fucking with us?”

“No, he’s not. They exisit.” Stiles was shocked that the Alpha chose now to speak up.

“Yes, I think we have a bad case of Fairy infestation, most likely a Fairy Queen to be honest. The realm to the Fairy world, The Thin, cannot be seen by human eyes.” Stiles smirked a little. “Good thing none of us are human right? She kidnaps those that lack something strong enough to tie them to reality. A strong family tie, grief, love... They’re basically immune to her grasp if you have something strong enough to fight for. Though it’s a little hard when you’re not aware it’s happening.”

“She usually takes those with some magic, the older names those with the spark. Which is why she took Ashley and Katie from home room first.They’re both from some really spiritual families, I can’t say witches but… They’re probably witches. Anyway the bonds of the pack usually won’t be enough to keep you out of her clutches, and for us we have little family but, love, love will work. So think about that. Now give me a few minutes I need to put on my new skin.” Derek was staring at him like he grew an extra head, but his eyes were soft.

“What is keeping him here?” Stiles heard the question but had already took off into the woods.

 

“Stiles?” He trotted out of the woods, his fur soft and still a little tingly from the change.” The wolf that was Stiles nodded. His coat was shiny, a mix of greyish beige and browns. His eyes bright and more amber than hazel.

The druid as a wolf looked around, his vision black and grey a little sepia thrown in. He stopped his tracking as he caught sight of sparkles, yes actual sparkles. A sparkling door in true mythical, fairy tale style. Covered in vines, and interesting sculptures. And then it opened. Well fuck. With a look back at the two werewolves and a small shrug. Only one way to go if they were being invited in so nicely.

The three of them walked into the door, the sparkle and tingle of the supernatural kept them on edge. Isaac and Derek were wolfed out eyes amber and red respectively. Stiles sniffed around which was caused him to sneeze and whine. Fortunately for him, the whole enhanced smell thing wasn’t as strong as it apparently was for the weres, because even as Isaac ran a hand through his hair, the blond’s nose was hard at work sniffing this way and that.

“Scott!” The shout was loud and Stiles wanted to slam his head into a wall. Seriously how did they ever survive an Alpha Pack. Luckily the other Alpha didn’t move towards them hen Isaac called, just continued on his dazed way. But the melicious energy of magic flew through Stiles bones and he knew that the Queen had taken notice of them. Well Shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than my previous ones. Not only that but it's actually moving quite quickly which is okay. I was writing the last actual chapter since I hate posting something when the next chapter is no where even close to being ready so I had been waiting. 
> 
> Any suggestions or comments would be greatly appreciated! Or any ideas for the sequel because there /will/ be a sequel.


	10. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally faces the Fairy Queen, and she wants him. She's already got his pack, all that's left is him. Well not today, Stiles Stilinski was going to protect everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost this chapter twice.  
> So I'm kind of cheesed about how it came out but I'm SO DONE with it.

 

The maze was moving which if Stiles as completely honest with himself was both a good thing and the worst possible thing ever.

On one hand it meant finding the missing town folk faster.  On the other hand it meant that they were going in while the Fairy had the upper hand and Isaac and Derek were already in a state of semi-growls and dazed out expressions. If the Queen got her dirty claws into the rest of his pack Stiles would be flying solo.

A particularly loud growl stopped Stiles in his tracks and he turned and nipped at both Derek and Isaac’s knees. With a shake they came out of their dazed states but Stiles was sure it wouldn’t last long. Especially since they were coming into a large ball room. Well that’s at least what it looked like but when his wolf nose caught the scent of moss and the cool ripe smell of rotten wood the illusion faded to the desolation of the forest floor.

Chairs and benches once made of marble melted into logs and rotten moss covered rocks. He took stock of the towns’ folk he saw, eyes glazed and faces sunk in. Then he took a look at the thrown and everything changed. With his eyes now focused on the Queen the mastermind of this fairy not-so-wonderland the illusion was back. Light pink almost silvery hair cascaded down the length of a teak coloured beautiful face. A face so pretty it wasn’t. Large grey eyes that would be gorgeous if not so close together peered at him as a sultry full mouth smirked like it held a delicious secret. Her body was covered in pale blue thin strips of silk that barely covered her sinful curves and dangerous sharp angles. Her voice though he had yet to hear it, would be a song.

“Oh boys do be quiet.”  And it had been. Soft like bells and addictive like cocaine. Stiles hadn’t realized Isaac or Derek had been growling until they had quieted. He took the quickest look he could afford back at them when he felt the presence of ‘Alpha’ as Derek’s eyes flashed red. “DEREK, ISAAC! I said heel.” Instant silence. True names. Those given by those who made us were strong. A binding that was hard to break even for the strongest willed. And she would have gotten their names from their pack.

“Ahh and you Stiles.” As she said his name he felt a stir. But it wouldn’t hold as it did with the others. Stiles was as good as his name but it held no truth, there was nothing to bind him. “Do join me.” Oh he so wanted to speak out, but he settled for a stilted growl. The pull was so strong now, but he had to fight. He had things to live for dreams aspirations, his family, his friends to save, his love life or current lack thereof.

He changed back quickly, naked as the day he was born, and crossed his arms.

“Name trick, nice. Too bad it’s doesn’t work on me.” That got an emotion onto her unnatural face. Not a particularly nice one, but it was something.

“Ah,” she inhaled deeply like she was smelling the sweetest nectar. “But you smell, like such power, the darkness in you freckled with such a strong light.” She slowly dragged her tongue over her lips. “What way shall I have you, and I shall have you. Just like I’ll have the rest of your town. Just like how I have all of you precious pack.” She was intentionally dropping the glamour around her as she spoke. He saw first his father, then Melissa, a few kids from his class, as well as Alison, and Scott. Though he audibly gasped when he saw the collars and leashes that chained Lydia and Jackson to the wicked Queen’s throne. “Oh yes Lydia.”

He growled, it was loud and angry even as a human. Was this a sample of what it was like as werewolf trying to have control over the shift. Though, if Lydia was here, for Lydia he could...

“Stiles please join us.” His eyes narrowed, that was Lydia’s voice but that wasn’t Lydia. There was no personality, no great wit or carefully masked malice there was just a dead emotionless voice coming from her body.

“You could have her you know.” Her hand fell into the strawberry blond locks and pulled upwards. “I’d let you have her if you came to me willingly.” He bit his lip. Fairies would always bargain for their own benefit. There were a few things you didn’t do to a Fae. Lie, though deception trough withheld information was okay, and bargain. Making deals with fairies was worse than making deals with demons. At least demons kept their end of the bargain.

It helped though that this Fairy, the you know Queen of Fairies (A title, not to be confused with the Overall Ruler of the Fae) thought Stiles was in love with Lydia. Not that Lydia wasn’t the be all and end all, just not for him.

“Pass! However, I do have a bargain for you.” So perhaps Stiles wasn’t smart enough to not bargain with a Fairy, but he knew something vital she didn’t and hopefully, he’d done quite a bit of research during his time over sees, his knowledge would be enough.

“Oh go on!” Her smile was absolutely breath taking, it also kind of made him want to curl up into a ball and cry.

“You allow her mind to be free for five minutes, and in that time if we cannot get rid of you I will willingly join you.”

“Tempting, oh so tempting but I want more. If you fail, I will have you, your pack, your town, and your true name.” A lot of bargain but there was no other way. None that he could see, he needed proof for what he was about to do. Hell even with proof he wasn’t sure it would work.

“Deal.” He felt the magic as soon as the word left his mouth. Binding him to her in a strenuous hold, but Lydia’s eyes cleared.

“Stiles, what? Oh my god.” Her initial freak out was giving, considering the strawberry blond was still connected by way of leash to the Fairy Queen and was surrounded by friends and family that sat eerily still watching with glazed over eyes. Then there was Stiles standing butt ass naked in the center of a virtual ball room. Classy Stilinski. “Explain.” Her voice was hard, cool and controlled.

After the incident with the Durach Lydia had been well, introduced to life on the wild side, and or rather accepted it more. Now that she was a physical part of that wild side. The amount of times one of them has been kidnapped or in peril just since the Alpha pack left has been about five this being six and it’s only been the same amount of months. Seriously they couldn’t catch a break.

“Fairy Queen, Kidnappings, whole town in peril. You know the usual.”

“And you heard that from space camp? So you what came in from NASA HQ to help?” Her sassy was severely unneeded but let’s be real it was Lydia so he should’ve expected her not to believe that crap lie.

“Yea yea, sorry I lied. The pack is still sort of on thin ice with the whole Durach dark druid thing so I didn’t want to tell them I went to train with Deaton’s famjam but surprise! Magic.” Stiles wiggled his fingers in a slight jazz hand motion before they were cut off by a hiss from the Fairy Queen.

“I’ve grown bored your time is ending.” She was looking at her well-polished nails much like how Lydia used to do when ignoring Stiles. Except the Fairy’s nails were looking a lot more like claws the longer he stared. They were nowhere near five minutes but Stiles already knew that when bargaining with the Fae to be careful about it.

“I’d wait honestly, I have something to say. I did say I would try to get us out of this didn’t I?” He was talking fast, a lot faster than he was when he was casually conversing with Lydia. Suddenly the situation was a lot more life and death. “Well as you guys know most supernatural creatures live on rules.” Stiles was addressing not just the Fairy queen in front of him but her merry little ban of minion Fae he had saw when the glamour had failed earlier. “The Fairies, especially the Fairy Queen,” A little bow for dramatic flair, “have serious rules. If broken mean death. It’s a good thing that I know for a fact that you, you insipid bitch just broke a very fatal rule.”

The teeth of the fairy queen sprung like a thousand razors from her mouth. But she didn’t move. Stiles sighed a silent puff of relief. He thanked every single teacher he had to learn his lore from. He thanked especially the day he took notes, because he knew that once accused the Fae could do nothing but hear the charge laid against them.

“What boy; is that rule I have broken?” Her voice was a seething whisper, coming out in a near hiss through her too many teeth.

“Lydia my goddess will you let out a little scream.” It wasn’t the first time they had used Lydia’s screech as a distraction method, but this wasn’t just that. This was the proof he needed to condemn the Fairy Queen, the reason he needed Lydia not under spelled. Stiles flinched as the wail echoed through the glamour woods.

“No! I didn’t know! I wasn’t aware there was a Bean Sí in this town! I will free them all, spare my life! I did not know!” Her glamor had completely faded and left was a silver creature of light and malice, sharp teeth filled a mouth too large as eyes even large stayed wide in shock.

“I, Stiles, Protector of Beacon Hills, charge you with the kidnapping and enthrallment of a fellow Fae. As is your punishment you will release all of those under your enthrallment immediately and be forced under court of the people of the Aos Si.” He barely got to finish his speech before there was screaming and a large pop filled the area as the Fairy Queen in front of him vanished with along with the painful scream. While the glamor faded to nothing and all that was left was the smell of the woods.

Eyes belonging to those Fae that had been of her court willingly started to fade but Stiles had a point to prove.

“If any of your kind wants to force their will again. Know that Beacon Hills is protected by me, by the Egan of Fagan Sidhe.” He quoted the Celtic words of his family. His private oath as the unofficial protector of his home. Another day in the future his title would change become permanent but for now it would do.

Another pop and the remaining Fae left, along with the magic keeping up their current reality. Stiles looked at all the sagging unconscious bodies as he felt the magic around hi begin to crumple. Derek and Isaac were still behind him now unconscious and on the ground. Oh god oh god.

The pressure was raining down on him and as the reality collapsed. Reaching deep within himself and into the ground Stiles felt for the power of the Nemeton. Weak as it was it would have to do. The spell he was about to try and cast had to work. It had to.

“Hey Lyds, call my dad if you can I’ll probably be somewhere in the forest. You know passed out. I’ll send everyone else home. Okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he felt more and more and actually saw the space around them deteriorate. They were still not completely in their world. They were still partially on the Otherside where the Fae lived. With a large pull on his magic he believed and focused on sending every person that had been taken, his friends, his family, his teacher, classmates, people he only knew in passing like the 7-eleven guy and pushed.

The magic rushed through him as quickly as he had pulled it in, and not without a large amount of pain. But the air sizzled around him as he removed everyone from the other side. He wearily opened his eyes and saw that he was in the normal forest next to his clothes and he staggered to put them on. He was just done with his boxers when he noticed the light feeling in his head and the pain throughout his whole body and then nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Almost done! A little epilogue then right into the sequel. Which I've just thought of a plot for. Well a couple of plots if I'm being honest.
> 
> \----   
> Side note: Aos Si, is like the Fairy world kind of sort of. Also Egan is his mother's last name in this, and Fagan is the group of Druid's he studied under. It's a mix of Celtic mythology thrown in. Technically Banshee or Bean Si or Bean Sidhe, or the Lady of Sidhe are all ways to explain what Lydia is. The Fairy just tends to use older traditional Terms.
> 
> I might explain a little more in the sequel but if there are any questions I can answer please ask!! Or of course if you have any ideas for future chapters!


	11. Bonds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies taking care off. Stiles leaves the hospital, but it's school time; and for now everything is back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go! Pretty short chapter but it is more of an epilogue than anything~   
> To those of you wondering Cumhdaigh is translated directly to 'cover' but can also be used as a version of Protect. So Love and Protect yes ok enjoy!

Stiles woke up, thankfully clothed. Well at least mostly clothed if you considered the thin hospital gowns clothing. His head was killing him and he felt light headed. Actually his whole body felt light. Then he was asleep again but this time he dreamed.

\--

 _Help us_  
            Help us!  
                                         Stiles  
Stiles  
                                                                                                                                Stiles  
                                                                                                        Help  
                                                                                                                                                Please help us

_They were pushing at the Barrier screaming. Their hands were reaching out to him. He had to help he had to save them. He felt the walls around him closing in. The voices screaming for his help, the pressure of their voices clawing at him inside out. There were children, men, women, new borns, the elderly so many he had to save so many he had to protect._

__  
Save me                                                         save us  
                                                                                                                                Please  
    

_Please_

_Please_

**_HELP!!!_ **

_His hands flew to his head as the voices got strong and stronger, a drowning feeling sunk into his heart. His vision blackened, his voice was nowhere to be found as he breathed hard and unsteady. The voices continuing to scream for him, to call out in anguish. Hands pushing through the barrier but unable to break free unable to save themselves._

_“WAKE UP!!”_

\--

“Stiles, Stiles!” He came through with a shout his arms flailing as he sat up in bed. The hospital gown stuck to his body and his dad shaking him. “Hey son are you okay?” The brunet youth let out a shaky sigh.

“Yea, yea I’m fine.” He’d have nightmares before, though they weren’t as bad as this and they had all together stopped when he was away. But this, this was new and terrifying. “What day is it?”

“Wednesday, you missed the first two days of school.” A little mental math and Stiles gasped.

“I’ve been out for a week!?”

“Yea, it’s been a while, we were worried kid.” His dad gave him a tight hug weary of the machinery stuck to him. “So...fairies huh?” That was all his dad said before the doctors were in taking vitals, and pulling and poking at him.

It didn’t take long to leave the hospital. A couple of hours saw Stiles at home sitting at his computer desk, debating the pros and cons of calling Scott to ask about anything he missed. It was only two days though, it couldn’t be so bad. His back stiffened as he felt a very fimilar prescense enter his room.

 

* * *

 

“Derek!”

“Stiles.” The werewolf didn’t return his enthusiastic  greeting, but that didn’t deter Stiles too much as it was the norm.

“So, I’m alive!”

“I, thanks.” The skittish smile dropped from Stiles face. “For saving the pack,” Stiles decided to hear the unspoken ‘and me’ quite clearly.

“That’s what I’m here for. You realize that right? I went away this summer for a reason. I have a purpose. It’s too protect my pack.”

“Scott is going to become a great Alpha. He’ll need an emissary.”

“I’m going to bed. Bye Derek.” It was still early but he had an oncoming headache and the sudden urge to stab the alpha currently in his room. “Just so you know, I’m not an emissary until I bond with a pack.” He had gotten up to switch off the light. “Which will have to wait until after I’m eighteen. Now if that’s all Hale, you can leave.” The teen shrugged up his blanket so it was at his shoulders and rolled over so his back was towards the retreating figure. Werewolves man. For such good senses they couldn’t ever figure out humans.

 

-

When Stiles parked his jeep at school the next morning he was rewarded by Scott’s smiling face.

“Hey dude.”

“Glad you’re okay!" Since they practically lived on the wild side, they had sometime during last year started to keep their school life seperate from everything else. It had been working pretty well to keep them sane. "We got a new chemistry teacher since you know...” He didn’t finish the sentence but Stiles was well aware of what came next. He was after all the one who figured out everything about the Durach. “The new guy is pretty much Harris 2.0 though.” Goodie! Even better was that chemistry happened to be first period.

 

“Hello class.” Stiles slumped in his seat. Since he was already over a week late, everyone had partners already and he was stuck front and center by himself. The new teacher was around his later thirties with a little soul patch and a dark  tan. He wasn’t the tallest guy ever standing only at 5’7 and he smiled in a bored way that showed too much teeth. Definitely Harris two point oh. Just great. “I want to say welcome back to, S- say. Sie er, Mister Stilinski.”

“Stiles is fine.” The class snickered. “Seriously just change it now, it will be better for us all.”

“Yes well. Stiles Stilinski welcome back hope you recovered well.” The way the man spoke didn’t at all match the words coming out of his mouth. “Also today we’ll be welcoming a new student. You may come in. Anak, Annic Jesus Christ really another one? Miss MacKenzie” Stiles , the class in laughter, the teacher, Mister Oak, looked about a hundred percent done already.

“Ann’s fine sir.” A petite girl walked in. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders and waved lightly, the light blond reflecting the lights from the window. Her eyes were a blue-grey almost violet in colour. Stiles wondered briefly if she was a long lost Targaryen. “Ann MacKenzie.” She smiled suddenly looking at Stiles before walking over and claiming a seat beside him.

“Hey.” He greeted shaking her hand. “Stiles.”

“Hi. Ann.” She smiled back at him. Huh, a summer of training, a fairy attack and  getting to sit beside a girl who sparkled almost the same beautifully intimidating way as Lydia, but actually spoke to him. Alpha werewolves be damn, at least Stiles school year would be good. He had a good seven or so months before needing to bond himself. He’d enjoy the peace while it lasted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Technically the end of my first Sterek fic. I shed a single tear. But of course there is going to be a sequel. I have a very loose plot kicking around but as always suggestions are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf story. I'm not sure of where it's currently going but I know it will probably be pretty long.


End file.
